xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Past Life
As people progress through different lives, their souls remain in contact with the same souls in every lifetime. Souls can recognize each other so that they may find each other in each new life. Sometimes a past life will come to haunt a person's present life to warn them of something or to prevent something that occurred in the previous lifetime from occurring again. Similarly, a person can have vague recollections of a past life but (most often) they will not realise this is so. For example, Paige Matthews remembered events from her life as the Evil Enchantress from childhood, but had always assumed it was a story she had invented. It is unclear if only upper level witches can remember aspects of their past lives so vividly. Perhaps one can only remember past lives with which they have a close connection with. Paige had always said she related to the Enchantress and not the Prince and Princess in her story and the Book described her as 'defiant, resourceful and independent' which her sister, Piper Halliwell, remarked was very similar to Paige's personality. As for supernatural beings, the way they use their powers in a past life determines how they develop and what they are in the next. If they abuse them by using them for evil then in the next life their powers regress and change into something else. In short, they lose them. However, if a witch uses her powers well then they become stronger and evolve in the next life. In terms of how quickly after ones death they are reborn, it is unknown. For example Julian Grey was reborn as Adrian Grey a few months after his death, whilst Sophia Grey was reborn 36 years after her death, as Crystal Summers. Before, it was thought that evil beings would be reborn much later, as punishment (like in P. Baxter's case with Phoebe Halliwell), however Sophia (and many others) were good people. 'List of known Past Lifes' *Zacha Summers - Julian Grey and Adrian Grey *Zac Guthrie Efron - Xander Larkin and Link Larkin *Crystal Summers - Sophia Grey *Emma Summers - Josephina Grey *Clarice Wagner - Raven Darkholme (I) *Tom Wagner - Raiden Momochi *Sharpay Frost - Savannah Evans *Ryan Le'Beau - Dylan Evans *Pierre Howlett - Leroy Keough *Max Howlett - Lance Keough *Selena Howlett - Lucy Keough *Thomas Shepherd - Lee Keough *William Kaplan - Lionel Keough *John Worthington II - Fabron Shaw *Warren Worthington III - Angelo Shaw *Justin Foley - Jonas Queen *John Xavier - Charles Graymalkin and Morgan Xavier *Wyatt Summers - Peter Grey-Larkin *Chris Summers II - Perry Grey-Larkin *Alex Summers II - Philip Grey-Larkin *Brandon Summers - Prescott Grey-Larkin *Jesse Summers - Malkin Grey *Roxas Summers - Silas Grey 'Power Differences' Julian, Adrian and Zacha *'Julian Grey:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Cryokinesis **Enhanced physical abilities *'Adrian Grey:' **Telepathy *'Zacha Summers:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Genetic Atavism **Cryokinesis Xander, Link and Zac *'Xander Larkin:' **Aerokinesis *'Link Larkin:' *'Zac Guthrie Efron:' **Shockwave generation **Gravitikinesis **Psionic Resistance Sophia and Crystal *'Sophia Grey:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Elemental Manipulation (water, earth, fire and air) *'Crystal Summers:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Forcefield generation **Optic Blasts Josephina and Emma *'Josephina Grey:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Healing *'Emma Summers:' **Telekinesis **Telepathy **Umbrakinesis 'Spells' 'Gallery' '15th century' Lucien Bellâme.jpg|Lucien Beauchamp Alexey Zhavoronok2.jpg|Alexey Zhavoronok Edward Harris.jpg|Edward Harris Corbin-bleu-1345940433.jpg|Maalik Okoro JeanChristopheBeauchamp.jpg|Jean-Christophe Beauchamp TristanBeauchamp.jpg|Tristan Beauchamp CharlotteBeauchamp.jpg|Charlotte Beauchamp MélodieBeauchamp.jpg|Mélodie Beauchamp AyanaOkoth.jpg|Ayana Okoth '19th century' Julian_Grey.JPG|Julian Grey Xander_Larkin.jpg|Xander Larkin Charles Graymalkin.jpg|Charles Graymalkin Raiden Momochi.jpg|Raiden Momochi Sophia_Grey.jpg|Sophia Grey Emma_Summers_295.jpg|Josephina Grey Raven_Darkholme_I.jpg|Raven Darkholme Lee_Keough.JPG|Lee Keough Lionel_Keough.JPG|Lionel Keough Lucy_Keough.jpg|Lucy Keough Jonas_Foley.jpg|Jonas Queen Savannah_Evans.jpg|Savannah Evans Dylan_Evans.jpg|Dylan Evans Fabron Shaw.jpg|Fabron Shaw Angelo Shaw2.jpg|Angelo Shaw Malkin Grey2.jpg|Malkin Grey Sora15.jpg|Audrey Grey Roxas6.jpg|Silas Grey|link=Silas Grey Peter GreyL.jpg|Peter Grey-Larkin Perry GreyL2.JPG|Perry Grey-Larkin|link=Perry Grey-Larkin Philip Grey-Larkin.jpg|Philip Grey-Larkin Brandon6.jpg|Prescott Grey-Larkin Demetrius Darkholme.jpg|Demetrius Darkholme James Quinn.jpg|James Quinn Quentin Keough.jpg|Quentin Keough Lenore Keough.jpg|Lenore Keough '20th century' Zacha_Summers_295.jpg|Adrian Grey Link_Larkin.jpg|Link Larkin Morgan Xavier.jpg|Morgan Xavier|link=Morgan Xavier 'Trivia' Category:Species